


Date Night

by imwithtony



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Caught, Exhibitionism, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-08
Updated: 2018-12-08
Packaged: 2019-09-14 09:07:56
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 628
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16910097
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/imwithtony/pseuds/imwithtony
Summary: Wanda made Clint and Pietro go on a date.





	Date Night

Date night. Wanda had suggested it. Clint didn't really want to go, but Pietro forced him to make his sister happy. So, there they were, at a bagel place in New York, eating bagels. Clint was kinda bored. That is, until Pietro decided to run his foot up his leg. Clint smirked at Pietro.

 

"Hey, you wanna get outta here?"

 

Pietro nodded. They wrapped up their bagels and headed back to the tower. They second they got in the elevator, Pietro jumped on Clint and kissed him.

 

"Jesus Christ, eager much?"

 

Pietro just shrugged and kissed him again. Clint grabbed at his ass as they made their way through the common room to the second elevator.

 

"Can't wait."

 

"Two minutes, baby. You can wait."

 

"No! Fuck me here!"

 

Clint sighed and kissed him again. Pietro had always had an exhibition kink, and Clint was more of a "I don't kiss and tell" sorta guy. But, at the same time, the thought of getting caught by another Avenger was kinda exciting. Clint shoved his tongue into Pietro's mouth, causing him to moan. Clint palmed at Pietro's ass, squeezing at the squishy flesh. Pietro pulled Clint closer by his hair. He couldn't get enough of his taste.

 

"You taste like toasted bread."

 

Clint snorted and stuck his hands down the front of Pietro's pants. Pietro hardened under Clint's touch, grinding his hips into Clint's hand. Clint pulled Pietro's pants down his legs.

 

"Fri, turn of the cameras for the next ten minutes, will you?"

 

"Sure thing."

 

Clint returned his lips to Pietro's. They kissed fervently, desperate to get off. Clint pulled his shirt off before helping Pietro off with his.

 

"So gorgeous, baby boy."

 

Pietro moaned as he flicked one of his nipples. Clint pushed him onto the couch, shoving one of the pillows under his hips. Clint then reached down into the couch and pulled out a bottle of lube.

 

"Really?"

 

"Yeah. I'm a man with needs."

 

"Mmhm. Special needs."

 

"Maybe you'd like to help me with my so called 'special needs'?"

 

Pietro laughed and pulled him down for a kiss.

 

"I'd be glad to help."

 

Clint pulled down Pietro's underwear and pants and flung them over his shoulder. He uncapped the lube and spread some on his fingers, teasing Pietro's hole with them.

 

"You ready?"

 

"Yeah."

 

Clint pushed two in. Pietro let out a shaky moan. Clint curled his fingers inside him, pressing right against his prostate. Pietro squirmed beneath him.

 

"So tight."

 

Pietro moaned and bucked his hips up to try to get Clint's fingers deeper in him.

 

"You ready for me, baby boy?"

 

He nodded. Clint pulled his cock out of his pants and slicked up. He ran the head of his cock over Pietro's ass and thighs, teasing him a bit.

 

"If you don't hurry up and- Ooh!"

 

Clint pushed himself all the way into him. Clint let out a low growl at the feeling of his warm heat around him. Pietro clenched around him. Clint began to thrust his hips. Pietro let out little moans as Clint brushed over his prostate with every movement. Clint leaned down and kissed him.

 

"Oh my god!"

 

They both turned around to see Tony, who was wide eyed and gaping at them, and Steve, who was blushing and staring elsewhere.

 

"You seriously had to fuck in my spot?!"

 

Clint shrugged and continued to make his way with Pietro. Steve ran for the elevator, dragging Tony with him.

 

Clint quickly finished in Pietro's ass, bringing him to spill all over his stomach with him.

 

"Well, that was unexpected."

 

"Yeah, you ass. You were the one who wanted to fuck here."

 

"Yeah, but I wasn't the one who was balls deep in me when they walked in."

 

"Oh, shut up."


End file.
